


An Interview With William Afton

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Death, Gore, Graphic Description, Homicidal Tendencies, Interview, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Sister Location, William Afton - Freeform, fnaf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9230882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "With all due respect, those aren't the design choices we were curious about, Mr. Afton."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Uh. Yeah. So Sister Location was reeeeeeaaaally interesting, eh? I know, I'm still very dumbfounded by its entirety. Yeeeeaaahhh... I decided to make this because I had listened to "I Can't Fix You" by the Living Tombstone and Crusher-P, and I listened to the Sister Location Intro thingy, too. Here're both the videos.
> 
> MUSIC - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=kXMwZNRiPe0  
> INTRO - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=G5GTXaEfA7M
> 
> DISCLAIMER :: I do not own Sister Location or Five Nights at Freddy's, Mr. Scott Cawthon does. I do not own the videos either; they belong to their respected creators. I do, however, own this story. Any plagiaristic offenders of any kind dealt toward my story will face serious consequences. I'm not playing if you steal it or modifiy it in any way, shape or form. You have been cautioned.
> 
> WARNING! This fan fiction may contain graphic elements not necessarily suited for young audiences. Blood, death, gore, and homicidal tendencies will be featured. If you don't like any of these things, I suggest you leave now because this certainly will not be for you. Otherwise, please enjoy.
> 
> P.S. please excuse any grammatical errors if there are any.
> 
> Sincerely, The Author

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

"It is simply a pleasure to be able to talk with you today, Mr. Afton. My name is Oliver, and this young gentleman who shall be joining us is Edward."

 

"The pleasure is all mine, Oliver. I am quite happy that I'm able to be here." Afton returned with a pleasant smile adorning his features. His voice was deep and smooth and had a light English accent to suit it.

 

Afton leaned back in the chair he was seated in and observed the two younger men sitting across from him. Both of them had dark, neatly combed locks much like Afton, but their eyes were far brighter and full of life in contrast to his own inky and dull eyes. Oliver had to be somewhere in his middle or late twenties unlike Edward who appeared to be either eighteen or nineteen. Afton silently thought to himself on why a juvenile like Edward was here. He clearly had no place in this interview.

 

"If it is all right with you, sir, we would like to ask you some questions about your success with the family-friendly restaurant chain Fredbear's Family Diner and its sister location, Circus Baby's Pizza World." Oliver said and held up a few pieces of paper that were stapled together.

 

"Of course. I will try to answer as many as possible before the hour is done."

 

"Wonderful," Oliver grinned and glanced at his paper, "So why was Circus Baby's Pizza World shut down before it even had a chance to open officially, Mr. Afton?"

 

"A main gas pipe had burst whilst my employees were inside getting ready for the grand opening," Afton paused for a moment, "fortunately, nobody was hurt. However, a broken pipe obviously meant that the opening had to be postponed so workers could get down there and fix it."

 

"Have they found the cause for the pipe to suddenly burst?"

 

Afton shook his head, "No. They hadn't found a thing," he said, "but they speculate that because the pipes were an impressive age, the high amount of stress put on it caused it to break."

 

Afton opened his mouth to say more, but decided against it. Oliver pretended not to notice and continued to skim through his questions, but Edward looked at Afton with an unreadable expression.

 

Oliver cleared his throat which brought Afton and Edward's attentions back to him, "What is Circus Baby Entertainment and Rentals, and what exactly is the purpose of it?" He asked and paid no mind to Edward

 

"Circus Baby Entertainment and Rentals is the sister company to Fazbear Entertainment, and purpose of its existence is for parents to... bring the life of the party home for their kids instead of having to go out. Not every parent would want to have to go out for their child's birthday party or celebration, and certainly not every parent wants to follow their child around just to keep an eye on them, or their friends for that matter. Why not just rent the being they want so badly? It would be far less troublesome. That is why I created Circus Baby Entertainment and Rentals." Afton explained.

 

"What if they malfunction?"

 

Afton's smile faltered as he glanced at young man who spoke, "What do you mean by that, Edward?" He questioned with a tilt of the head.

 

"I mean," Edward stressed his words, "what if they malfunction, Mr. Afton? I recall hearing an incident where a little girl had gotten injured by one of your creations, sir. What happened?"

 

Edward knew he struck a nerve when Afton's entire form went completely rigid. Afton breathed heavily as he stared down at the table separating him from the two men. He could feel himself beginning to become lightheaded as perspiration began to form on his temples and neck. Edward's question rang in his ears, _what if they malfunction?_

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

_"Daddy, why won't you let me play with her?"_

_They are not meant for playing, they are meant for protection, He wanted to say to her._

_"Daddy, you let the other children go see her; why won't you let me go?"_

 

_I won't care what happens to them, but you..._

 

_"Daddy, just once let me go play with her. She's so pretty and shiny. Didn't you make her just for me?"_

 

_Yes. To protect you. Not for you to play with her. She is dangerous: a mindless robot. She doesn't have feelings, dear. None of them do._

 

_"Daddy, she can make balloons! Have you seen her make balloons? Oh, daddy let me go to her!"_

 

_I can't. I won't. Do not go near. There's no telling what she would do._

 

_"Daddy isn't watching... Don't tell daddy that I'm here; I wanted to watch your show, too. I don't know why he won't let me come see you. You're wonderful!"_

 

_No..._

 

_No..._

 

_Please, no..._

 

_William could smell that awful odor even before he entered Its domain. It was sitting there in the darkness with that disgusting smile on its face. He could feel a strong sense of dread wash over him, telling him not to look. Not to see. Not to go near that thing. He ignored it. The machine was a foot taller than him, and it glared down at him with demonic eyes and hidden killer intent. William notice that its eye color was no longer blue, but green. He faced its cockpit and, with a strangely steady hand, unlocked it. His breath became ragged. Don't open it. Don't open it._

 

_He did..._

 

_Inside its cockpit was the mangled corpse of his daughter. Her arms were bent at impossible angles, and her legs were stuck upwards with bone protruding from her crimson skin. Her eyes were dangling out of her head with her skull having a large and very visible split down the middle. William could see her brain with shards of her shattered cranium stuck in it. She was almost entirely bruised and bloodied from her head to her feet, and William could also see that the bruises were nearly completely black._

 

_William stumbled back and fell onto the ground. He was now near hyperventilation and his vision was beginning to blur. He could hear his heart pound in his ears, and his thoughts were all over the place. He believed that he would pass out, but his stomach heaved and he was so out of it that he couldn't even register that the bile was rising in his throat. He violently keeled over. When he was done, he saw his waste was a white substance mixed in with blood. He nearly heaved again._

 

_William trembled terribly as a hoarse sob ripped from his throat. He wrapped his arms around himself and cried loudly. How could he have let this happen to his poor, sweet, innocent baby girl? He should've never let her out of his sight. William imagined the excruciating pain she felt while getting crushed and cut inside that death machine. He shuddered and sobbed even harder. He was the one who deserved to be killed in such a brutal manner, not his beautiful, darling daughter. Why was he so fucked up in every way possible?_

 

_After William managed to calm himself down, he slowly got to his feet. He glanced back at the corpse inside the cockpit and grimaced. No one could ever find out about this, which meant he would have to be the one to clear out his daughter from that damned machine of his. He sighed deeply and began to think of ways of how to cover up his daughter's demise._

 

_He's a murderer. He's killed more than just his little angel. This should be easy to cover up and blame on another person. He's been doing this for sometime, after all._

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Afton snapped his eyes shut, took a few hardly noticeable deep breaths, and then opened them. He leaned back into his seat again and gave Edward an emotionless, icy glare.

 

"What if they malfunction, you ask?" Afton repeated then placed his hand on his chin in mock thinking, "Well, we fix them, of course. We make them better than before. What do you think we do, Edward? I believe that 'incident' you heard was nothing more than neighborhood gossip. You should be smarter than to listen to what others say without knowing the facts."

 

Edward narrowed his eyes at Afton, "All I asked was a mere question, Mr. Afton. Why are you getting all defensive?" He nearly demanded.

 

"I am becoming defensive to my companies because I grow weary of all these pathetic and foolish accusations that threaten the reputation of my companies and myself." Afton said with a calm but furious tone, "Now, I refuse to answer any more of your unlawful inquiries, Edward. There is forty-five minutes left before this interview is over, and I don't believe Oliver here would appreciate you to waste time asking such silly ridiculousness. Am I correct, Oliver?"

 

 "Yes, you are, sir," Oliver agreed and turned toward his partner, "Maybe you should wait outside, Edward? I don't want you to continue to interrupt."

 

"Very well. I'll go." Edward grumbled and got up from his seat, making it screech loudly on the ground. He then left the room, but sent a glare at both Oliver and Afton as he was doing so.

 

Oliver waited a few moments before speaking, and when he did, his voice was completely serious.

 

"There's no doubting what you've achieved on a technical level, these clearly are state of the art, there are just certain design choices that were made for these robots that we don't fully understand. We were hoping that you could shed some light on those." He said and looked Afton in the eyes as he answered.

 

"She can dance. She can sing. She's equipped with a built-in helium tech for inflating balloons right at her fingertips. She can take song requests. She can even dispense ice cream." Afton responded lowly and coolly.

 

"With all due respect, those aren't the design choices we were curious about, Mr. Afton."

 

Afton's confident smile disappeared and was replaced with a confused and suspicious frown. Oliver's deadpan expression didn't changed once. The two men sat in silence for a short while.

 

Afton suddenly began to chuckle darkly, "I'm afraid that I do not quite understand what you're asking of me, Oliver." He said.

 

"The deter and misdirect in Ballora and the voice mimic in Funtime Freddy. Those aren't exactly designs you'd put in child friendly, singing animatronics, so why did you?" Oliver questioned.

 

Afton didn't reply.

 

"What compelled you to implement something like that?"

 

Again, there was no answer.

 

"Mr. Afton, sir, can you please answer me."

 

"I think we should end our little session." Afton finally said, albeit very quietly. He stood up and made a move to head towards the exit.

 

"But you haven't any of my questions," Oliver told him, "and I want to know why. Is there something you're hiding from the public, Mr. Afton? Something, perhaps, illegal?"

 

"There is nothing illegal transpiring in my company!" Afton snapped at Oliver, his face red with anger.

 

"If what you say is really the truth, then why can't you tell me, William?" Oliver asked patiently, "Is it personal? Does it involve that little girl being hurt? Was she your daughter, Afton? Did you hurt her?"

 

Oliver was overwhelming him with these questions on purpose, Afton concluded furiously.

 

"Nobody was harmed, and she—"

 

He interrupted him, "What about your oldest son? His name was Michael, right—Michael Afton?"

 

 Oliver was glaring daggers at Afton by now, trying so desperately to see through the latter's skillfully put up façade. There was something odd about William Afton that Oliver wanted to know, Afton had a lot of secrets, Oliver could tell, and he wanted him to tell him what they were.

 

"He disappeared a few months ago, yes?" Oliver continued to ask him.

 

"Yes." Afton's voice was hardly above a whisper. It took Oliver a moment to realize what he said.

 

Oliver smirked to himself. He was hitting nerves, "What happened to him? Do you know, Mr. Afton?"

 

"Well, yes, I do. He disappeared, of course. Why would you even ask that if you already knew the real answer?" Afton snorted sarcastically and glared at Oliver.

 

"But do you know the cause of his disappear—?"

 

"But do you know you say too much, Oliver?" Afton hissed venomously, "I'm finished with this one-sided conversation. I've had enough. You just will have to live with those unanswered questions because I'm definitely not going to respond. Oh, and by the way, I'm certainly going to get a restraining order against you. Have a good day."

 

With that, Afton turned around left Oliver in the room. Several moments later Edward came back into the room.

 

"It seems like you effectively pissed off Mr. Afton. What did you do to him?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

"I was simply inquiring..."

 

Edward didn't miss the evil glint in his partner's eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody has a feeling they know what Afton's hiding...


End file.
